


Breakfast in bed (sort of)

by Just_Tori



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, i needed something cute, lots of kisses, more or less, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tori/pseuds/Just_Tori
Summary: Catra has an idea that doesn't really end up the way she planned to.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Breakfast in bed (sort of)

Imagine a peaceful morning, a sunny day is just starting to show its face in the sky. Now imagine an apartment somewhere in downtown Brightmoon and two sleeping teenagers wrapped up in each other spread on the bed in said apartment. The sun beams light up the bedroom and consequently one of the said teenagers. Their eyes slowly open and then close at the brightness raising a hand to their face to protect their poor eyes. 

Cara looked at the digital clock on her nightstand and felt the urge to groan. 9:46 am. Way too early to wake up on a Saturday for her liking. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room and she looked around. She felt a slight breeze on the back of her neck and frowned. She hadn’t left the window open had she? 

She slowly craned her neck to look behind her and realized that no, indeed the window was closed and her girlfriend was the one literally breathing down her neck.

She turned fully on her left side to face a sleeping blonde and felt the urge to smile. Adora’s peacefully sleeping face had always been one of her favorite things, albeit a lot of her favorite things involved Adora lately. 

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at the drool falling from the blonde’s slightly parted lips. 

Cute, she thought. 

Catra considered waking Adora up but drool usually meant she was having a good dream and she knew school had been killing the blonde lately so she restrained herself. 

Instead she had an idea she knew her girlfriend would have really enjoyed. She reached a hand out to brush a lock of hair from the girl’s face and then moved to get up carefully avoiding waking Adora. 

She grabbed Adora’s grey hoodie from the edge of the bed, pulled it over herself and made her way to the kitchen. 

Now, what is something I can’t fuck up even if I try? She asked herself. 

First things first, she got a fresh pot of coffee going and grabbed milk from the fridge pouring it in two mugs.

What to make, what to make? Bacon? She burnt it last time. French Toast. Meh. Oooor what about pancakes? She was pretty good at making those. She nodded in agreement with… well herself. 

She grabbed a bowl and started mixing the ingredients. In the meantime, she poured coffee inside the mugs and mixed it with the milk. 

Of course, nothing could go smoothly for more than five minutes so Catra spilled milk on the floor when trying to put it back in the fridge and soaked her socks. She cursed under her breath. 

“You’d better appreciate this, Adora” she said to no one in particular. 

She cleaned up the mess she’d made and grabbed a new pair of socks from her drawer. She returned to the kitchen and glared at the milk as she put it bag in the fridge daring it to fall again. It didn’t. 

Now for the last part of the plan: cook the pancakes.

Unfortunately, she burned a couple of them. On the other hand, the others turned out pretty ok so she counted it as a win. She set everything up on a tray— where the hell did they even get a tray from and, more importantly, why— and balanced it on her hands. 

Her task now was not dropping everything. She walked carefully and avoided tripping. She reached her bedroom and set the tray on the nightstand. 

Mission successfully completed, she thought. Oh god, Adora was influencing her with her dorkiness. She found she didn’t really mind at all.

Catra looked at the very much still sleeping blonde sprawled out on the bed. She kind of wished the blonde had woken up on her own. 

She put a hand on her cheek. “Adora” 

The blonde didn’t budge, so Catra tried again. 

This time she shook her shoulder. “Wake up, princess” 

The girl’s blue eyes fluttered open and focused on the girl in front of her. 

“Hey” she said smiling sightly. Catra never considered herself cheesy or overly affectionate but she had to admit she must’ve looked pretty love-struck right then. 

But I mean, can anyone blame her? Adora was beautiful at anytime of day, but there was always something about her blue eyes staring up at her still half asleep that just made Catra want to melt.

“I made you something” she stepped aside so Adora could get a look at the tray beside her. 

“Breakfast?” she gasped lightly “Pancakes?” 

What a dork, Cara thought shaking her head in amusement. 

Adora looked up at Catra and smirked making the brunette raise an eyebrow at her. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing, I just thought you hated making breakfast” she said. 

“Don’t get any ideas. I just did it because I had to make us even for the other day” Catra said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Uh-huh. Suuure” Adora’s smirk only grew. 

“Shut up, Adora. You’re the cheesy one in this relationship, not me” Catra rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. 

Adora reached a hand out to tug at Catra’s crossed arms and pulled her towards her. “C’mere” 

Cara fell over the blonde with a shriek. “Let go of me, you weirdo” 

The brunette pushed against her chest to get up but Adora locked her arms around her waist trapping her against her chest and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“I hate you” Catra muttered. Adora hummed and kissed her again. Catra stopped struggling against the blonde and slumped on top of her, melting into the kiss. 

Of all the small things Catra had gotten used to in the years she’d been friends — and subsequently girlfriend— she didn’t think the somersaults her stomach made when they kissed would ever be one of them. She didn’t really mind that, either. 

“I love you” Adora replied when they broke apart, blue eyes staring into heterochromatic ones and heart beating loud into their chests. 

“Are you eating your breakfast or should I?” 

“Fine, fine. I’m letting you go” she said “But not before this” 

Catra squealed when Adora flipped their position so she was on top and started poking at her sides tickling her. 

“Adora!” Cara shouted. 

“I wanna hear you say it back” Adora said. 

“Stop it!” Cara said laughing. 

“Nope, I wanna hear you say it!” 

“Adora I swear to god I’m gonna kill you!” 

“That didn’t sound like a love confession to me!” 

“Okay, fine! Fine!"

Adora stopped moving and looked down at Catra expectantly, her hair tickling the sides of her the brunette’s face. “Adora”

“Yes, Catra?” Adora asked. 

Catra took a deep breath and looked deep into Adora’s eyes. 

“I” she started, moving her face closer to the blonde’s. 

“Yes?” Adora felt her breath catch in her chest the more Catra closed the distance between them. 

“Am going. To murder you!” Catra pushed the blonde off of her and jumped up switching their position again, taking advantage of the dumb lovesick look she was giving her. She pinned the girl beneath her and smirked at her. 

“That was low, even for you” Adora huffed pouting childishly. 

“Oh, please. You know nothing’s too low for me” She kissed Adora “Now about that murder…” 

Well, folks we can safely say that it was long before Adora ate her breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something cute and I thought to myself "mmm there are a lot of angst fits, maybe we should post some fluff". So I did. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. Anyway hoped you enjoyed. 
> 
> Here's my Twitter if you wanna chat about She-Ra @vittoria_leo. And Tumblr is Fandomsaremylife. 
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
